stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivi Yitzhak
Full Name: 'Vivien "Vivi" Yitzhak *'Gender: Male *'Age:' 25 *'Height:' 5'7" (5'9" with his hair) *'Theme Song: '[Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai ] *'Ghost Overload: '[ First of The Year (Equinox) by Skrillex ] *'Occupation:' Medium, Shaman and Dancer (secretly known by some as an Intel gatherer). He is also everyone's mom. *'Faction: '''UG History Personality Dance \ Vibe style '''Dance Style:' Vibe Style: Character Relationships UG Bangalter: Hasn't talk to him at all, but has seen him play and he is quite good at what he does, and with such an awesome outfit too! Craig: A pretty energetic guy, Vivi hasn't talk much with him but he likes this guy right here, except that one time he tried to "seduce" Jack and ended up being a jerk, but other than that Vivi think he is a cool guy. Kegan: A pretty interesting guy, just look at all the stuff he has on his face! it's so freaking awesome and the man is also awesome by himself, hasn't talk much with him but Vivi likes him quite alot. Lothario: One of the very few true gentlemen in the UG, a good friend, singer, inventor and attractive fella Vivi's lucky to know and be able to hang out with, specially when he let's him and Yuki to take him shopping. (Vivi thinks him and Kegan have something going on). Lorenzo: He is a "okay" guy, Vivi doesn't know much about him except for what Yuki has told him, he doesn't seem bad , he is kinda funny!.....but then again that one time he and Frankie fought......Vivi is not sure how to feel about him after that. Major Tom: Misterious yet interesting Space man Vivi would like to know more about, but even with his job as intel gatherer he hasn't come accross any information that could help him know who's this man.SPAAAAAAAAAAACE Porta: Strong willign woman, Vivi hasn't spend that much time with her in person, he knows her mostly through twitter, but he knows she is also a friend of his brother and she seems like a fun person to be around! Steven: Dear Boss, Vivi respects Steven immensely and tries not to make him angry by doing what he asks him to, but sometimes what he asks are things Vivi is not comfortable with, because of this he tries to avoid spending much time with him. Sweet: Adorable guy, and a very curious one too...he seems fond of Vivi's hair and likes to touch it quite alot, Vivi likes how silly he can be. Yuki: Oldest friend closest thing to a family he has, referring to him as his older brother. Yuki was part of a rival troupe. Reckless man to a very worrying level, Vivi doesn't know what to do to make him understand that he should be more careful with himself, he wishes he could stop picking fights with everyone....They like to have sweet incest from time to time. Funk Mafia Brown: Someone in the same job line as him, they haven't talk to eachother, but Vivi knows a thing or two about him and would like to speak to him someday. Cross: That drunk mafia guy who passed out in his couchone time.... He is funny and nice, and he also helped Vivi with his internal wounds. Frankie: The nicest Mafia he knows, even if people say that opposite about him, he is always being told not to get close to Mr. Valentine because he can be very dangerous and cruel, but he doesn't think that he is any of that, not at all....Vivi think he justs needs someone to be his friend, he seems like a lonely fella. Despite this he tries not to bring that much attention to his relationship with this man because of his jobs, not that many know what they really do, but they are still from different factions and he doesn't want his friend to get in trouble with The Don. ♥ Jack: Prettiest girl in all mafia, sweet and with an angelical voice to acompany her looks, Jack is with no doubt the perfect girl........Vivi might or might not have a slight crush on her........But knows she is out of his league by far and prefers to keep their relationship as just friends and not try anything, after all she is a Lady and deserves to be treated with respect. Dat everything. Miss: Ghost Vibe buddy! Vivi's trying to help her use her vibe and control her emotions so an accident like the one Phoenix told him about happens again, she is a good kid. Phoenix: A guy Vivi wasn't sure about, Frankie told him not to trust him but Phoenix doesn't seem the dangerous type and he is quite nice too, and likes tea so..... Remi: One of Phoenix friends, a quiet and serious man with a love for Tea, Vivi would like to have more tea parties with him if he doesn't mind. Xylon: One of Vivi's friends. And possible Love Interest, but Vivi claims they are only friends. Roller Banditos Bit: Bandito girl and his brother's love interest, Vivi never expected to have a Bandito friend since he doesn't really trust them, but she is pretty /cool/ and is an important part of Yuki's life, so it's all good. So fine. Squares Claud: A homeless guy Vivi gave some cookies to in Valentines day, because everyone deserves a gift that day. 'Miscellaneous Information' *'Likes': *'Dislikes': Notes: Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Vivi